I Love You, From My Head To-Ma-Toes
by Lana Doll Rei
Summary: It had been a one-sided love. Or maybe Sasuke made us only think so. Because when it comes to loving Sakura he becomes the silliest guy in the ninja world.
1. Love Letters

Author's note: For SasuSaku month, which I write these thirty-one short chapters (drabbles) 'til the end of July. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 _July 1st_

 _Love Letters_

* * *

She had written them mostly in small, delicate calligraphy.

Sasuke was away home for another mission, but it wasn't a day before his departure that he received Sakura's recent letter. Since they never got in touch using latest Konoha technology, he still opted to sending his hawk back and forth to relay each other's messages. Even when his daughter, Sarada, is already chuunin, Sasuke would always be old-fashioned.

And Sasuke knew – for reasons like this – that he wouldn't ever acknowledge digital phones.

Sasuke smiled as he read his wife's words.

"Anata… there's no distance that can make me forget you."


	2. A Game of Tag and It

_July 2nd_

 _A Game of Tag and It_

* * *

It had begun a little fun.

Sakura was running away from the little rascals in her neighborhood and ended up wandering the forest. Feeling that she had lost track of them, she walked past large trees that engulfed the daylight. The growing dark didn't worry Sakura that much as she had no plans to end their game of tag and it without the others finding her.

A couple more hours of waiting, the pink-haired girl was finally tapped at the back. "You're It," she heard someone behind her.

His flirty, boyish pose argued with his kind voice. "Hello," Sasuke smiled.


	3. Umbrella of Togetherness

I know SS fans have been post-celebrating the ending of _Gaiden_. Well, they deserve it. Like Sakura here...

* * *

 _July 3rd_

 _Umbrella of Togetherness_

* * *

"We've worked hard today, ne, Sakura-senpai?"

Sakura looked up from the pile of papers on her desk to her young apprentice. She noticed how tired the teenager had been despite breaks she allowed every hour. Thanks to their busy jobs as medics, they're instant zombies too.

But the rain came fast before they could go home.

Sakura grumbled to herself. It was unfair that her apprentice brought umbrella while she forgot hers.

Whether it got stormy or not, she left the clinic nonetheless.

"Catching colds, silly?" Sasuke appeared with his bright red umbrella.

Sakura knew that she needed cuddle soon.


	4. Lunch Box Delivery

Author's note: I've been adding Japanese contexts in the first three chapters of this story and I forgot to mention the meanings behind them (but which you probably have read or heard about). Some terms like:

 _Anata_ (Ch 1) = 'you' in English; however, the word itself is also used by Japanese women to refer to their husbands as a term of endearment, but it isn't necessarily exclusive for lovers.

 _Umbrella of Togetherness_ (Ch 3) = common in anime and manga, this is a romantic image of two people sharing an umbrella; the Japanese call it 'aiaigasa' which can be slang for dating. The connotation is that both people under the umbrella are in love.

 _Bento_ (Ch 4) = not unheard of in English, but the Japanese art of bento-making represents a mother's love for her family. In Sasuke's situation though, I try to make it different.

So, onto the story…

* * *

 _July 4th_

 _Lunch Box Delivery_

* * *

 **Rule 1: Divide the meal proportionally.**

Bento ratio - 4:2:1:1 

**Rule 2: Keep in mind to add colors.**

Reds - tomatoes, bell pepper, apples, strawberries

Yellows - corn, sweet potatoes, lemon, banana

Green - lettuce, cucumber, green onion, kiwi

Whites - daikon radish, enoki mushroom, white sesame seeds

Blacks - seaweed... 

"Papa, I said put bold colors for impact!" 

**Rule 3: Pack the foods tightly.**

"But there are remaining spaces," Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"Put cherry tomatoes and steamed broccoli!" Sarada beamed. 

And the last rule of thumb on bento making...

 **Rule 4: Carry it with love.**

Sasuke was reminded to teleport Sakura's lunch.


	5. Ponytail

_July 5th_

 _Ponytail_

* * *

If Itachi had something that made Sasuke jealous, it certainly wasn't their father's attention. The elder Uchiha was understandably more favored for reasons the younger didn't care about anymore, and they both knew they were loved by their parents in different ways or another.

But Sasuke, now an adult, succeeded in pulling off something Itachi had had before.

He sat by the mirror to examine how his wife smooth the back of his hair with a brush.

"Why do you have to tie it?"

Sakura teased, "Because you look identical to Nii-san."

She actually meant that he was more handsome.


	6. Tell Your Best Joke

_July 6th_

 _Tell Your Best Joke_

* * *

When they were genin, Kakashi would always give them "secret assignments" that had nothing to do with actual shinobi missions. Whether he did it for his own entertainment or just to scoot around reading Icha Icha books, his subordinates would always leave him amused.

Although there was one assignment that had slipped from Kakashi's observation (to Sasuke, he was doubtlessly eavesdropping).

 _"Tell your best joke to each other and don't come back without laughing your faces off."_

Sasuke thought the idea was ridiculous, but Sakura's was quick – _and terrible_.

The boy had to sneak off their teacher's watch to laugh.


	7. First Date

_July 7th_

 _First Date_

* * *

They were window shopping for weapons at Tenten's shop and it had been anguish for Sakura since she agreed to go with Sasuke on what's supposed to be their first date. The kunoichi had no idea what kunai and shuriken have to do with them at the moment.

"Are you running errands for the Rokudaime?" Tenten blurted out.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she really thought that he would say a 'this-was-a-mistake-we-should-be-eating-dinner-by-now' apology. Couldn't her boyfriend be any more romantic?

"I'm taking Sakura with me on a mission," Sasuke defended.

For the next seventeen months, the couple dated outside Konoha.


	8. Annoying Habits

_July 8th_

 _Annoying Habits_

* * *

He needed to take that peanut butter jar away from Sakura's hands.

Sasuke watched as his wife made another popping sound from her lips after sucking a spoonful of the gooey filling into her mouth. It became quite a 'tease', as if she'd like for him to break this habit that went on for the next couple of days of watching TV.

When her favorite adventure program had ended, she finally managed to twist the cap of a half empty peanut butter jar. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Come here." How dare he command.

He wiped Sakura's mouth with a kiss.


	9. Lip Bite

_July 9th_

 _Lip Bite_

* * *

It looked like Sasuke hasn't overcome his adoration for revenge.

After he attacked Sakura's lips that day, he felt like the peanut butter taste lingered in his mouth. He hated the spread as if it was some variation of natto, which Sasuke loathes for its flavor and slimy texture.

He better thought of a plan to make his wife pay for the torture.

Sakura came out of Sarada's bedroom and joined Sasuke in theirs. He sat where she can see him in the mirror as he went to _tease_ her.

But looks like Sasuke's yet to master that lip bite.

* * *

Author's note: _Natto_ = fermented beans; you should know that tasting one is an acquired taste, however, trust Sasuke in this. (lol)


	10. Say 'Ah'

_July 10th_

 _Say 'Ah'_

* * *

"Ah..."

Sasuke opened his mouth as wide as he can, but the pain in his jaw made him wince and grip Sakura's moving hand.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" She's been worried sick for Sasuke too but he was pretty stubborn to take any medication. Sakura shook her head knowing that he wouldn't get relief the other way. What then could be the ultimate stress-eater?

Sasuke puts his head on her lap and gestured to the chocolate mint bars displayed on their coffee table.

"I thought you don't like sweets?"

Sasuke smirked, "I don't, but you do. Say 'Ah', Sakura."


	11. On Deciding Their Daughter's Name

_July 11th_

 _On Deciding Their Daughter's Name_

* * *

 _We'll help you find the perfect baby name. Search for boy or girl names by first letter, number of syllables, meaning, origin, and more..._

Sakura looked through the rankings on the lists and was upset that she hasn't taken a liking to any names. She turned to Sasuke who's busy tending to his tomatoes in their backyard. They talked about naming their daughter after his mother, but the Uchiha insisted they retain the syllable 'Sa' from their own names.

Realizing that, she giggled a little.

Enough of these baby name finders. From now, she let Itachi decide from the heavens.


End file.
